Talk:Maebara Keiichi
I can't help but feel the main summary is off, Keiichi is portrayed as the 'Key' to changing the fate of the villange and more specificly june of 1983. His inner strength is apparently always there. Also He too current knowledge, has killed 3 times - the Tragic deaths of Mion and Rena due to End Stage Level 4 syndrome, and Teppi (Who happens to be a child abuser , not going to miss him and it was done in defense of Sakoto though yes in that Arc some do see him as the villian and some do not but he never loses himself to the syndrome Sakoto does fully though- again) So its not 'several arcs' he kills in 2 arcs. And is generally seen as trying to help the others. And is the cause of the 'miracles' And his remorse for actions of another version of himself left him a distort wreck until Rika spoke to him, going as far as to apologize to Mion sincerely while holding her, for something he this Keiichi never did. And going forward to save Rena from a fate a past him fell to. Risking as she did his life to do so (and he does that several more times and dies for it.. in the Massacre arc his dying though is for them to survive-Summary should be redone ~GreySky Gray sky, you're right in one manner and wrong in another. True Keiichi is amazing and tries to create a happier world and blah blah blah, but his murder on Mion and Rena wasn't really to help just his paranoia driving him insane. The thing with Teppi on the other hand is him trying to save Satoko. More than less he's not really bad, like how Shion and Rena aren't really bad either. Although Keiichi's wiki is prett accurate. You see it's true in the orignal Japanese manga, the wiki is describing his character almost flawlessly, of Keiichi is one of my faves on the top, but still that wiki that everyone has been working on is almost 100% accurate, yes I know I read Japanese mangas in Japanese. You're concern however was well thought through! =) I'll see if I twik at anything to make it more accurate ~Shimion Uhhh... Okay, underneath the 'characters' tab up on every page in the header, "Maebara Keiichi" is spelled "Maeabara Keiichi". I don't know how to fix this, but if someone knows, could they do so...? TamayoMeri 18:08, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Tamayo Meri Fixed, thanks for letting me know, I can't believe I made that stupid a mistake. :D;;; ✩☆Sparkadillia☆✩ "It is confirmed in the manga that Satoko more or less treats Keiichi as though she was his older sister, despite that is horribly biologically wrong." I'm so confused what I don't even It appears the page has unfortunately been vandalised There a lot of references to a 'pet bat named satoshi', hula dancing and Keiichi being a 'furry'. 14:16, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes! I remember being on like episdoe 16 of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai and also watching setokai no ichizon. I remember 'Hey we were having an actual meeting' 'The meeting i want you to do is with a bat and a hatchet' 'What' 'Getting sent to hinimazawa is my dream' 'I HOPE YOU DO' I though 'Are they seriously referencing Higurashi" then when it did the Cicada sound effect i laughed my ass off.